1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pneumatic spring, the pneumatic spring comprising elastic rolling bellows, which bellows are connected to a tubular body. The rolling bellows, together with an essentially rigid external tube, form a spring chamber. The pneumatic spring also generally includes a bellows fastening between the rolling bellows and the external tube, whereby the rolling bellows are inserted into the external tube in a fastening segment, and are held in place by means of a retaining ring.
2. Background Information
Such a pneumatic spring is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application No. 30 38 013. In the presence of unfavorable operating influences and manufacturing tolerances, the external tube can get into an inclined or skewed position, so that the retaining ring comes into contact with the bellows part which in contact with the tubular body. If this inclined position is a frequent occurrence, the rolling bellows can be damaged. The same consequences are experienced when, on account of a technical problem, the pneumatic spring is moved when it is unpressurized.